food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lion's Head/Story
I. Long Time No See "Whoo-hoo, Lion's Head, Lion's Head, can you help me, see, the bunny is broken, it can't move..." "Eh? Don't cry, don't cry, show me!" The quiet afternoon was broken by a string of footsteps and the crying of children. I put down my brush and got up to hold the boy who was crying. I soothed him and took the rabbit lantern I had given him the other day. Just looking at it, I found that the damage was in the right foot, the ankle seems to have been severely trampled, and the joints of the organ were broken. "I know where the problem is, don't worry, I will fix it for you!" I patted the boy and let him watch me fix the rabbit lantern. I placed the repaired lantern on the ground and gave it a gentle push, and it jumped up on its own. 　''It's moving! This time I will never let the second brother Wang see it again. He always bullies me! Tonight is the Lantern party. He will see that my lantern is better than his and trample on it, it's too bad!" "Then you'd better bully him back, or should I teach him a lesson?" “Mandarin squirrel fish!” After the boy complained, a familiar voice suddenly appeared, and I smiled and waved to her. "You came back early this time, didn't you have a few more places to venture in?" "Originally I wanted to venture in another place, but I heard some bad rumors. I plan to go to Beijing to see.'' "Going to Beijing? Are you going to the Imperial Beijing?" I was a little surprised when I heard Mandarin squirrel fish. I watched her take out her fishing rod and hang a hazelnut in front of the rabbit lantern. It was like fishing for a rabbit. I could not help but laugh. I and the Mandarin squirrel fish were originally summoned by Master Attendant, but after the death of Master Attendant, we each separated for our own ideals. I heard that there is a famous master of an institution in the west of Light Kingdom. He has produced many great institutions. The beasts he make can act like other creatures in nature. I thought that I found a way to make the lanterns "come alive", and I went to worship him as a teacher. Mandarin squirrel fish wants to go through one adventure after another, but she always comes to me after a certain adventure, bringing me the "souvenir" she took, and telling me about the frightening or magnificent adventures she experienced. But the story she brought back this time was strange. "I heard in the last city that someone was catching food souls." "Catching food souls? What do you do to catch food souls?" "I'm also surprised, but the people there only heard the rumor, and they don't know whether if they are a good or bad person. But I still want to check it out. If this rumor is true, maybe I can help.” "Then you must be careful. If it's true, run away so they don't catch you too!" "How can I be caught?'' Mandarin squirrel fish gave up on the rabbit and threw her fishing line at me. I laughed and avoided her attack and made fun of her. At this time, we didn't expect that our joke would be a prophecy. 　　 II. Imperial Visitors It's been half a month since Mandarin squirrel fish went to Imperial Beijing. My life is the same as before. Make lanterns for children in the city. Learn organ art from Master. Study how to better combine organ art with lanterns better. But today is a little different. "Master, listen to me, we-" "I will not promise you, go back," Master, don't you want to know the truth?" "Lion's head, farewell. " "Yes-" The door slammed shut, and Wuchang fish was unwilling to give up facing the closed door, hoping that Master would give him another chance. I put down the raft I had just cut, clapped my hands and got up to pull him into the yard, lowering my voice. "Don't hit the door. If Master is not interested in you, he won't answer you." "I have something important to ask the Master. Do you know how the Master will see me again?" "... I don't know why Master expelled you, but Master is actually a soft-hearted person. If you come back a few times and let Master see your determination, he will definitely agree with you." "Really?" "Of course, that's how I pestered Master to accept me as an apprentice... Cough, don't let Master hear me teach you that." "Thank you. I'll come again. " Wuchang fish left after I had taught him some experience. When he came back to catch up with Master, he already went out to find material, and will not come back in a short time. Looking at the disappointed look of Wuchang fish, I did not have the heart to tell him I think Master left to avoid him. However, this time it happened to give me the opportunity to understand Master. Wuchang fish told me that Master was originally an official in charge of water conservancy projects. Although he was born in a declining family, he always stood by the people and did many good things for them, and was deeply loved by the people. As a result, he was excluded by his peers, and even trapped for personal gain. When Master was resentful and retired, he went to the countryside to study the organ skills he had learned since he was a child. He improved many farm tools and benefited more people. "I've never heard of Master's experience before. So it turned out to be like this... No wonder Master never went to Imperial Beijing, nor did he want to see people from Imperial Beijing. Speaking of it, why did you come to Master?" "My friend...The only son of the Master died in a battle. I hope to avenge him with the help of Master, and... to realize those ideals for him and other martyrdoms who fight for a better country. I thought the master would understand." The expression of Wuchang Fish is bitter. He really didn't expect to run into a wall here. I patted him on the shoulder and tried to comfort him. "Master often said that every man has his own destiny. Everyone will follow their own path and no one else can intervene. Maybe Master felt that it was your friend's way of choosing, and it was meaningless for him to avenge. " "But that was for a better country! Master also experienced darkness in the Imperial Palace. The controlled court... will drag the country sooner or later." "What do you want Master to do?" "The dams built by the Master have not been destroyed so far. He is still remembered in the hearts of the people. Water can carry a boat and overthrow it. Those who win the hearts of the people can enjoy the world. As long as the master uses his organs and skills to serve the people well, we can certainly win the hearts of the people, let the people join our front, change the situation of families in the country together, and create a country more conducive to the common people. " 　　I can't fully understand the things that Wuchang fish said, but when he talked about his ideal, the excitement also affected me. It made me feel that helping him is like doing a great thing. "When Master returns, I will inform you. But if you can talk to Master, you can only be by yourself. By the way, you're from Imperial Beijing, aren't you? " "Well... yeah, what's wrong?" "I have a friend. Her name is Mandarin squirrel fish. I heard that someone took food souls to Imperial Beijing and she went there. Do you know about the matter of catching food souls? Although Mandarin squirrel fish did not contact me very much when she took risks, I'm a bit worried this time. Do you have any friends in Imperial Beijing? Would you mind asking about her?'' As soon as my voice fell, I found that Wuchang fish seemed to be a little nervous. "When I go back, I will write a letter to investigate your friend's situation. You don't have to worry too much." I nodded and talked to Wuchang Fish for a while before sending him away. I don't know why, although Wuchang fish told me not to worry, I always have a lingering ominous premonition. I hope there's nothing wrong with Mandarin squirrel fish....? 　　 III. Night of Apprenticeship On the night when Master came back, instead of informing Wuchang Fish immediately, I cooked a bowl of soup for the hour to say hello to Master. "Say, what do you want to do as to please me so much?" "Nothing can be hidden from you.'' I sat across from Master with a tray and looked at the old crane-haired man in his seventies. "Master, why don't you want to listen to Wuchang fish explain his intentions? When he speaks of the Imperial Beijing, you drive him away. Even if you don't usually meet your guests, you don't have to rush people like that.'' 　　"Lion Head, why do you want to learn from me?" I didn't expect Master to avoid answering questions by asking questions, but when I heard his questions, I thought about them very carefully. After all, Master never talks nonsense. "I like lanterns, and I wanted to make lifelike lanterns, not just jumping like rabbits and tigers, but also making lifelike lanterns like people. I've heard that organ art can make people feel alive before they come to see you, Master. After I started learning, I found that organ art can do more than that. It can also bring many benefits to people and make them smile brilliantly. It would be great to see someone else's smile. " "Yes, that's what I thought. So why should I use my organ skills to hurt others? Organ art should bring a smile to others, not a new pain. If I choose revenge, someone will lose a smile because of my organ skill. Why do I do this?" "But... they will have your child..." "Every man has his own life, and my child has paid his life for his ideals. He died just right. No one in this world has stipulated that Lao Tzu should inherit his son's will and realize his ideal for him. Of course, if I die, I don't want him to revenge me. Revenge is a dead end. When you step on this road, you can't turn back. " I seriously thought about Master's words. I didn't know why. I heard sadness and helplessness from his life. I am afraid that Master is not like him. It was so bleak for the death of the son. "I am tired, Lion's Head. Go back." Yes, you have a good rest. " I left Master's room and the lights went out from inside the house. I stood in the yard and turned to look at the small house where Master lived and sighed deeply. "Go to Wuchang fish tomorrow." I went to Wuchang fish early the next morning and wanted to tell him about Master. What I didn't expect was that Wuchang fish gave me a letter before I spoke. "Lion's Head, Mandarin squirrel fish was caught." IV. Farewell Teacher "Mandarin squirrel fish was caught?!" "Don't worry. This is the news that my friend sent me. He said that Mandarin squirrel fish is still safe for the time being. Although he could not rescue Mandarin squirrel fish immediately, he should be able to drag me back. We will cooperate inside and rescue her." "I am going with you." "...What did you say?" "I don't know what you want to do will bring to this country, but I believe what you want to do will not be a bad thing. Don't you need a skilled person? I am Master's closest disciple. Although my organ skill is not as skillful as Master's, it is more than enough to meet your requirements. As long as you help me rescue Mandarin squirrel fish, I will stay in Imperial Beijing to help you. " Wuchang fish did not refuse my request. Maybe he has decided to retreat and take me away, which is the purpose of his trip. On the way back, Wuchang fish explained to me the current situation of Mandarin squirrel fish. For their ambition and desire, the organization that seized Mandarin squirrel fish did all kinds of experiments to torture those food souls who had lost their Master Attendant and tried to make them succumb to them. Even if his friends can hold on for a while, if not as soon as possible, Mandarin squirrel fish will be hurt by them! It seemed that the pressing footsteps made Master aware of something. He looked up at me after he pushed the door forward without knocking. When I came closer, I could see that the reflection in Master's eyes was unusual, because I was too nervous about the present situation of Mandarin squirrel fish. I lost my old smiles and frowns as if I had suddenly grown up. "You're going?" "Yes, Master. I can't... I can't ignore her when I know that Mandarin squirrel fish is in danger." I'm not surprised that Master guessed my intention. On the night of talking with Master, I already had the idea of going to Imperial Beijing with Wuchang fish. It was only because I hadn't made up my mind that was in the bottom of my heart. I looked firmly at Master. I believed that Master could understand my determination. He would not oppose my going to Beijing. "Then go." Master sighed, his old cheeks full of helplessness. "I should have some old friends in Dijing, and I don't know if they are still alive. Your trip will be dangerous. If they are still there, they will help my disciples when they are in danger." "......Please forgive the willfulness of the disciples.'' Master waved his hand and handed me a jade pendant engraved with the word "class". "Take it, this is my token, and you are a token of my close disciple. Don't forget your original intention of learning from me, Lion's Head. " Master gave me the last word and closed the door and refused to send me away. Before I left, I looked at Master's door for the last time, clenching the hand holding the parcel and whispered. "Thank you, Master... I will save Mandarin squirrel fish and the food souls that are caught like her. I will never let you down." V. Lion's Head Lion's Head never thought that one day he would become "bait" to save people. In order to rescue the captured food souls, Lion's Head blended in with Wuchang fish and Jinhua ham and went into the place where the food souls was kept. Wuchang fish and Jinhua ham made a careful plan before the operation, but the key to success was Lion's Head. Fortunately, Lion's Head was not shy at the critical moment. Not only did he rescue Mandarin squirrel fish, but he also rescued the other food souls who had been caught with the help of Jinhua ham. Of course, good people always pay a price when they save innocent people from the bad guys. In order to protect the identity of undercover Jinhua ham, all the clues were led to Lion's Head. They even left the small lantern that Lion's Head always carries in the room where Mandarin squirrel fish was kept. Wuchang fish will not let Lion's Head be taken away by the bad man. He entrusted Lion's Head and the food souls he rescued to Buddha's Temptation. At this time, Buddha's Temptation already had a large-scale merchant ship, enough to accommodate those escaped food souls. During the time when Lion's Head stayed in the merchant's boat, some of the food souls asked Buddha's Temptation to send them to somewhere. Some of the food souls that stayed on the boat made Buddha's Temptation their leader. At first, Lion Head found it difficult to get along with Buddha's Temptation, until one day he saw that Buddha's Temptation gave the injured Mandarin squirrel fish a travel book about Sakurajima to pass the time. He then made changes to Buddha's Temptation. He also took the initiative to ask Buddha's Temptation about the present situation of Imperial Beijing and Wuchang fish. "...Do you want to go back to the Imperial Palace to find Wuchang fish?" Buddha's Temptation perceived the intention of Lion's Head. Lion's Head did not deny it. He looked up at the high sail and asked Buddha's Temptation. "Have you ever seen people who have lost their homes and have to wander around? " For a long time, Buddha's Temptation lived on the sea. There are indeed many people who have lost their homes and have no choice but to go to sea. But there are also some fugitives who can only flee to the sea. Therefore, everyone will not mention the past experience tacitly. Buddha's Temptation originally guessed that whether Lion's Head had heard the story of someone on the boat until Lion's Head went out of their way. "I have never been to the Imperial Beijing before, but I think that the Imperial Capital represents a brilliance. Singing and dancing in the imperial's capital are flourishing indeed. But I didn't realize that there were many refugees around Imperial Beijing. Because of various natural and man-made disasters, they lost farmland and houses and could only leave their homes for generations to survive. Natural disasters can't be avoided, but man-made disasters are those dignitaries from the emperor's capital. They fled to Imperial Beijing in the hope of getting some food. Imperial Beijing did not allow them to enter, let alone send them food. " "When I left Master, I thought that the country was as stable and peaceful as the place where I lived, and I didn't understand what Wuchang fish wanted to do... Now, I understand what Wuchang fish wants to do. I want to join Wuchang fish and change those unfair things with him to help those innocent and poor people." Buddha's Temptation listened to Lion's Head slowly narrating what he saw and felt in the emperor's capital. He raised his hand and touched his head. "If you make up your mind, I can send you back. In addition, I have an idea that may help you... " Half a year later, a businessman from abroad came to the imperial palace. The businessman brought to the young emperor a food soul who knew the art of organs. The food soul presented the emperor with a human-like lantern which was like a real person and could move freely. The emperor was delighted to see the human-shaped lantern coming to him with overseas treasures. The emperor not only rewarded the businessman, but also allowed the food soul to stay in the palace. In the future, this food soul played a crucial role for the young emperor to seize the power that belonged to him. Category:Food Soul Story